List of Time Agent characters
Time Agent is a science fiction YouTube fan series to Doctor Who, and is produced by Well Billt Productions, run by Billy Treacy and Jaime Carroll. The main storyline of the series is following the adventures of some Time Agents. They included Agent Liam, Dan the Cyborg, Ben Goodlad, Danny Gould, Bob the Flower Alien, Dr. Robin Turner, and Agent Mortis (the first and last of which were Agents in the Time Agency itself). After many deaths and losses, and the need to be closer to the events of 'Judgment Day' the Time Agents moved to Dartchester City, and consisted of Agent Liam, Agent Mortis and Dr. Robin Turner. Some brought other people along on their journey with them. Among these were Scarlett Brooke, Alec McDonald, Zoey, Agent Tobias and the Contact. Also, during the series were many flashbacks of other Time Agents and friends, including Agent Obadiah, Liam's girlfriend Katrina Mills and their child Elizabeth. In the adventures of the Time Agents, they encounter many enemies, such as the Flower Aliens who, in the third series, were ordered by the Executive. However, while some Flower Aliens befriend the Time Agents, others betray them. There are also the Rabid Flower Aliens, who pass on diseases throughout Flower Aliens and can kill great numbers of humans almost immediately. Other aliens and enemies include the Chainsaws, the Spoof Lord, the Venators, the Fairy, the Circle, and even Agent Mortis in the first series. The following is a list of characters in Time Agent, including supporting characters, and villains. List ;Notes A Dr. Alec McDonald Dr. Alec McDonald, portrayed by Sam Woodhall, is a friend of Robin Turner. He accompanied him in the final days before Judgement Day, but left Robin between the events of "Sins of the Past" and "Judgement Day". Captain Andrais Tobias Captain Tobias, portrayed by Jon Gransden, travelled back in time from the 31st century, only to lose all of his memories of the past. He named himself Jerry Smith, a newsreader, and got engaged. His memories were later refreshed by Agent Liam. Tobias was, however, captured by the Executive's Flower Aliens and mutated into one. B Ben Goodlad The story of how Ben, portrayed by Harry Williams, was recruited into the team is unknown. He was the gunman of the team, never without a gun, before he died in "The Fallen Hero". It was reveled in the Series Three finale that his surname was Goodlad. Bob the Flower Alien Bob the Flower Alien, played by Matt Williams and later Sebby Treacy & Jaime Carroll, was recruited into the team by Dan the Cyborg when Agent Liam was absent. Bob was killed by a rabid Flower Alien at the hands of Dr. Robin Turner and Dan in "The New Member". C D Dan the Cyborg Dan the Cyborg, portrayed by Sebby Treacy, was a boy named Daniel Smith. After being shot by a Zakatron, however, Agent Liam turned him into a cyborg so he had a member who didn't die. Dan did die, however, after being shot by a Zakatron. Human was already showing through and he died at the hands of Agent Mortis and his sister Hannah, in "Best Kept Secret". It was revealed in the Series Three finale that his name was Daniel Smith. Danny Gould Danny, portrayed by Matt Williams, was recruited into the team during the first episode, "Agent Liam. He was later killed in "Dark Revelations". It was revealed in the Series Three finale that his surname was Gould. E The Executive The Executive, portrayed by Christopher Thomson, is the leader of Vision-X Industries. He has the power to re-spawn when killed, making him invincible. In "Judgement Day", he shot himself, and is yet to be found. F Flower Aliens The Flower Aliens, also known as the Mini-beasts, are a recurring, and the most popular, alien in Time Agent. G H Hannah Smith Hannah Smith, portrayed by Eleanor Hadfield, was the sister of Daniel Smith (later Dan the Cyborg) before he died. She witnessed his death at the hands of the Zakatrons. I J Jackson Turner Jackson Turner, portrayed by Jacob Kay, aliased himself as Dr. Necractic who studied various Time Agency-related devices. He was later trapped in a toilet cubicle by Agent Mortis after being revealed as Robin Turner's brother. On Judgement Day, Robin was cornered into a toilet block by a Flower Alien, but was saved by Jackson, who was in the cubicle. Jackson is due to star in the fourth series of Time Agent.Time Agent Series 4 Trailer A - YouTube K Katrina Mills Katrina Mills, portrayed by Emma Crichton ("Sins of the Past") and Laura Daykin ("The Nightmare Forest" & "Best Kept Secret"), is Agent Liam's ex-girlfriend. The couple had a child, Elizabeth who Mills and Mortis saved in the 31st century. Mills later turned against Liam and Mortis and attempted to destroy the Earth with the aid of the Zakatrons, but was killed by Liam. L Agent Liam Agent Liam, portrayed by Billy Treacy, was the leader of the Time Agency on Earth. In the third series, Liam travelled from episode to episode, finding out new information from characters such as The Executive and The Contact. When the giant Flower Alien attacked Dartchester, Agent Liam flew a Zakatron ship into it, killing it but destroying the entire ship along with it. It turned out that he teleported before the collision and is now travelling solo throughout time and space ("Judgement Day"). M Agent Mortis Agent Mortis, portrayed by Jaime Carroll was trapped in The Mortis Code by the Time Agency, but was released and recruited by Agent Liam ("Redemption of Mortis"). In the third series, Mortis also travelled, being accompanied by a newspaper reporter Scarlett Brooke for various episodes, and is now the team leader, after Agent Liam disappeared ("Judgement Day"). N O Agent Obadiah Little is known about Agent Obadiah, portrayed by Matt Perks, other than that he was one of five people to travel back in time to stop the rising of the Time Agency. The other four members were Agent Liam, Agent Mortis, Captain Tobias and Katrina Mills. P Q R Mr. Radcliffe-Naismith Mr. Radcliffe-Naismith (formally Colonel Radcliffe-Naismith), portrayed by Alex Matthews, was, at first, part of "the Circle", and an enemy. He later aided Agent Liam a little but was fired as Colonel by the Executive and was, shortly after, replaced. On Judgement Day, he gave Robin Turner the keys to his jet, aiding him in his battle against the Executive and the Flower Alien God. Dr. Robin Turner Dr. Robin Turner, portrayed by Allan Rafferty was recruited into the team by Agent Liam after he showed great skill. He later left after Agent Mortis, who killed Robin's previous team, was recruited. Robin later returned, however. In the third series, Dr. Robin Turner stayed at U.N.I.T. HQ ("Point of No Return", "First Contact", "Downfall"), before travelling, with Alec McDonald, to Cardiff ("First Contact"), meeting Zoey ("One Against an Army"), travelling back to Dartchester ("Sins of the Past") before finally arriving in time to face the Flower Alien God and reunite with Liam and Mortis ("Judgement Day"). After finding out that Zoey was mutated into a Flower Alien and Agent Liam's departure, Robin decided to leave to travel the world. However, Robin is due to star in the fourth series of Time Agent, as per depicted in a trailer. S T U V W X Y Z Zoey Zoey, portrayed by Clara Beighton, was part of the Cardiff branch in the Time Agency with Robin Turner before it was destroyed at the hands of a Flower Alien. She was later captured by one of the Executive's Flower Aliens in "Sins of the Past" and mutated into one. Robin later shot the Flower Alien dead, and was later upset. References